Petites traductions de la vie Poudlardienne
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...
1. Le réveil, Acte I

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 1 : Le réveil.

-Code Rouge ! Code Rouge !

_Il est huit heure du matin._

-Tous aux abris ! On va tous mourir !

_Les cours commencent à 8h30._

-Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice !

_Première semaine de cours et on est déjà en retard._

-Evacuation d'urgence !

_Je crois qu'il y en a un qui dort encore._

-Alerte Rouge ! Alerte Rouge !

_Premier cours de la journée avec McGo._

-La ferme Lisa ! Il y en a qui voudrait dormir !

_On est Samedi._

* * *

Que vous aillez ou non, je compte écrire plusieurs chapitres alors si vous voulez me donner votre avis, reviewez...


	2. Le raciste

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais il faut bien un peu de sériositude (joli mot, n'est-ce pas ? Presque aussi beau que la flute uninotaire de mon frère ^^) en ce bas monde.

* * *

_Traduction 2 :_ Le raciste.

-Ces stupides Sang-de-Bourbe !

_Je ne l'avouerai jamais._

-Ils sont insupportables !

_Mais la plus part sont très doués en Magie._

-Evans avec ses grands airs !

_Elle a eu une meilleure note que moi._

-C'est l'une des chouchoute des professeurs !

_Elle est bien plus douée que moi._

-C'est injuste !

_Et je ne peux même pas lui jeter un sort, Potter me tomberai dessus sans prévenir._

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner le titre du prochain chapitre, un indice : c'est un sujet qu'on connait bien dans le monde des maraudeurs ^^


	3. La demande, Acte I

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma seule reviewse parce que c'est comme ça et nah.

* * *

Traduction 3 : La demande.

-Jamais !

_Mais c'est toujours négociable..._

\- Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

_Tu as muri pendant les vacances._

-Toujours à faire des blagues stupides !

_Arrêtes de me regarder avec tes grands yeux émerveillés._

-Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi !

_Mais je ne dis pas non à une petite promenade à Pré-au-lard. En tout bien, tout honneur._

-Je sais Lily.

_Je t'aime. Quand je regarde l'avenir, je me vois vieillir à tes côtés. Je n'ose imaginer une vie sans toi. Tu es comme une fleur de Lys : si belle et majestueuse, si forte et pourtant, si fragile... Si toutes ses années, je ne suis mal comporté envers toi, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'être rejeter, peur que tu choisisses de vivre avec un autre que moi. Maintenant, j'ai compris que pendant toutes ses années, je t'ai fait du tort. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, mais en attendant, je vais tout faire pour te protéger comme une ange gardien invisible. Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort te tuer, tu m'es trop précieuse pour ça. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai..._

-Je suis venu te dire que je renonçais à toi.

_Je vais me battre. Je vais sans doute mourir, mais tu seras en sécurité. Pardonne-moi de faire passer mes désirs avant toi. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir un enfant avec toi._

-Potter, vas-tu bien ?

_La fin de mon monde est proche ! James, dis-moi que c'est encore une de tes blagues stupides !_

-La guerre est aux portes de Poudlard. Le temps est trop précieux pour être bêtement perdu.

_Ne pleure pas ma Lily. Je ne supporte pas quand tu es triste._

-Je veux me battre.

_Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma Lily._

-James...

_Je t'aime._

-Oui ?

_Qu'a-t-il Lily ?_

-Je veux me battre avec toi.

_Restes avec moi, James, le plus beau reste à venir..._

* * *

Traduction suivante, une étude de la faune et de la flore de Poudlard...


	4. Le mystère

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 4 : Le mystère.

-Il faudrait qu'on m'explique un truc.

_La faune et la flore de Poudlard sont fascinantes._

-Il y a des mystères dans la vie d'un homme.

_On en voit pas ça tous les jours quand même._

-C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle étonnant.

_Mais comment fait-il ?_

-Ça c'est sûr.

_Comment est-ce possible de manger si salement et de garder ses vêtements propres ?_

-Hermione, à ton avis, pourquoi des Serdaigles me regarde comme ça ?

_Ils font un peu peur._

-Je ne sais pas, Ron.

_Je crois qu'il faut mieux ne pas savoir._

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est une histoire de sieste...


	5. L'Histoire de la Magie

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 5 : L'Histoire de la Magie.

-J'ai trouvé ce cours intéressant.

_J'ai absolument rien écouté._

-Les guerres gobelines sont l'un de mes sujets préférés.

_J'ai terminé ma nuit._

-J'avoue n'avoir rien remarquer de louche.

_Je me demande que penserait Freud de quelqu'un qui rêve d'une cascade de chocolat dans un pays ou herbe est du bonbon peuplé de bisounours en guimauve._

-Alors, je ne peux que protester.

_Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?_

-Je suis innocent !

_C'est pas moi._

-Monsieur Black, croyez-vous seulement cinq secondes que vous êtes crédibles ?

_Vous ne ferez trois semaines de colle._

* * *

Pour le prochain, vous la connaissez tou(te)s !

Vous la voulez et vous l'aurez !


	6. La fangirl

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 6 : La fangirl.

-Siri d'amoûûûr !

_Je t'aime, épouse-moi !_

-Euh... Salut.

_S.O.S._

-Ça serait bien de se faire une virée comme hier soir !

_Tu es l'homme de ma vie !_

-Rappelles-moi ton nom, s'il te plait ?

_Qui es-tu ? Une martienne ?_

-C'est ta Marlène, voyons !

_Ne fais pas le timide voyons._

-Je te faisais marcher.

_J'aurai pas dû boire autant hier soir, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais de bêtise._

-On s'est bien amusé !

_C'était tellement bien !_

-Oui, en effet.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ?_

-Il faudra remettre ça !

_C'était tellement bien._

-Oui, peut-être un de ces quatre.

_Merlin, pitié, ne me dit pas qu'il s'est passé ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé !_

-Dommage que tu te dois montrer si maladroit...

_Ça aurait été encore mieux si tu n'étais pas un débutant..._

-Oui, sans doute.

_Ma belle, je suis un mâle, un vrai. Comment puis-je être maladroit ?_

-Allez à plus !

_T'es vraiment pas doué au Scrabble !_

-Salut...

_Par le porte jarretelle de Merlin, qu'ai-je fais hier soir ?_

* * *

Qui a cru pendant cinq seconde que j'allais écrire sur Mary-Sue ? Inutile de mentir, je sais qu'il y en a ;).

Le prochain, difficile à définir, devinez ^^.


	7. La rumeur

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 7 : La rumeur.

-Mais je te dis que c'est vrai.

_Je le tiens de source sure. C'est le cousin de l'oncle du demi-frère du père de la voisine de ma grand-mère qui l'a dit à mon oncle qui l'a dit à mon père qui l'a dit à sa sœur qui l'a dit à ma cousine qui me l'a dit._

-Pas croyable.

_J'en reviens pas ! Pour de vrai ?! Oh lala !_

-Mais faut le répéter, à personne, c'est un secret.

_A quoi ça sert que je sache si c'est pour mettre personne au courant._

-Promis, je ne dirai rien.

_Quand les filles vont le savoir..._

-Parole ?

_N'oublie de le dire à personne !_

-Parole !

_A qui vais-je le dire en premier ?_

* * *

Pour le suivant, on ne peut pas écrire sur Harry Potter sans en parler.

Au fait, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ce n'est pas interdit ;).


	8. Les potions, Acte I

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 8 : Les potions.

-Aucun de vous ne pourra jamais comprendre l'art délicat de potion.

_Moi, Severus Rogue, fera de votre vie un enfer._

-Monsieur Racontar, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher une pierre de lune ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas ce nom._

-La pierre de lune était une pierre volcanique, la réponse la plus évidente serait d'aller la chercher sur les pentes d'un volcan, mais comme je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, j'irai plutôt c'est un spécialiste. Ou je chercherai un vrai lustre. Certaines personnes utilisent ces pierres pour substitut au cristal. Personnellement, je ne comprend pas cette utilisation que je...

_Et nah !_

-Merci pour cette... réponse.

_Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais interroger cet élève._

* * *

N'oubliez pas que reviewer est bon pour la santé !


	9. Le test

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 9 : Le test.

-J'ai tout raté !

_Je n'ai fait que six parchemin en deux heures !_

-Je n'aurai jamais la moyenne !

_C'est catastrophique._

-Hermione, si tu n'as pas la moyenne, personne ne l'aura.

_Tu es la meilleure élève de notre année, il faut être lucide. Crabbe, par contre..._

* * *

Le prochain est sur l'art du camouflage. Un cookies à ceux qui devinent pourquoi !


	10. L'Art du Camouflage

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 10 : L'Art du Camouflage.

-Ça pourrait être pire...

_Elle devait ne plus avoir de bleuglande._

-Tu as raison, George, ça pourrait être pire.

_Elle aurait pu venir en personne._

-Elle le prend plutôt bien, Fred.

_On ne rentre pas avant deux mois, le temps qu'elle se calme._

-En effet cher frère.

_C'est combien un allé simple pour l'Alaska ?_

-On aurait peut-être dû la prévenir...

_C'est trop tard pour prendre rendez-vous chez un notaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

-C'est surement ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois.

_On a souscrit une bonne assurance vie._

-FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ QUITTER POUDLARD AVANT D'AVOIR PASSÉ VOS ASPIC ?!

_Je suis fière de vous les garçons._

* * *

Chapitre prochain sur un sujet sérieux...

Petit rappel : appuyer sur le bouton en bas de l'écran ne tuera personne, bien au contraire, ne soyez pas timide. Je ne mors pas...


	11. Le devoir

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 11 : Le devoir.

-Je n'ai pas d'idée...

_Je peux quand même pas mettre ça !_

-Tu peux faire un effort.

_Je ne sais pas, ouvre ton troisième œil._

-Je vais devoir improviser.

_Ça marche toujours avec elle._

-Tu ne peux pas mettre ça !

_C'est un peu exagéré._

-Tu as raison, je vais retirer l'histoire avec le troll.

_Je vais plutôt mettre le calamars géant à la place._

-La prof ne va jamais avaler ça.

_C'est un peu gros._

-On parle de Trolano.

_L'Hippie alcoolique !_

-Je crois pas qu'elle s'appelle comme ça.

_Crotte, j'ai oublié le nom de la prof de divination._

-Ah.

_M'en fiche, c'est Trolano pour moi._

* * *

A vrai dire, c'était trop tentant.

Chapitre suivant : une dispute.

Bisous baveux !


	12. La dispute

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 12 : La dispute.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Et NON !

_Ça y est ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Tout le monde me regarde ?_

-Mais Mione...

_Qu'ai-je encore fait ?_

-J'espère que tu es fier de toi Ronald Weasley !

_Un peu d'effet dramatique ne fait jamais de mal à personne._

-Mais...

_Ce n'est pas moi !_

-Je t'interdis de répliquer, tout est de ta faute !

_On crie un peu et on met les spectateurs dans l'embarras, c'est intéressant._

-Je...

_J'ai rien fait !_

-Le jour de notre mariage ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune retenu !

_Et paf, dans les dents. Moi aussi je sais animer une soirée..._

-Tu devrais avoir honte Ronald !

_On en rajoute une couche..._

-C'est vraiment lamentable de ta part !

_Et..._

Soudainement, Hermione embrassa Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

-Enfin tranquilles...

_Ça marche à chaque fois, une engueulade pendant un mariage et il n'y a plus personne. À nous la nuit de noce..._


	13. Les excuses

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 13 : Les excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Elle fait un peu peur, là..._

-Je ne le ferai plus jamais.

_Du moins pas quand tu seras là..._

-Tu as ma parole.

_Une chance que je croise les doigts._

-Je sais Remus.

_Qui crois-tu tromper ?_

-Ce n'est pas grave...

_Ceinture pendant au moins un mois._

-J'en ferai un autre.

_Et je le mettrai sous clef._

-Je vais t'en chercher un autre.

_Je sens qu'il faut que je l'amadoue._

-Remus Lupin, sais-tu à quel point, c'est dangereux de contredire une femme enceinte ?

_Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?_

-Non, Tonks, mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

_Tactique de survie numéro 2, ne jamais contredire Nymphadora. Mais surtout ne jamais, oui, jamais plus manger la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat._


	14. La demande, Acte II

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

Traduction 14 : La demande, Acte II.

-Pansy, voulez-vous aller au Bal avec moi ?

_Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça ?_

-J'en serai honorée.

_Ouiiiiii ! Prochaine étape : le mariage ! La future « Madame Malfoy », c'est moi !_

-Le véritable honneur sera pour moi car je pourrai vous escorter.

_Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Sauvez-moi !_


	15. L'avenir

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 15 : L'avenir.

-Je vois, je vois, je vois...

_Une mouche en string._

-J'ouvre mon troisième œil...

_Que je n'ai pas._

-Et je vois...

_Des feuilles de thé._

-Je vois qu'Harry va tomber du toit des dortoirs de la tour des Serdaigles par une nuit sans lune alors qu'il voulait la repeindre en rose.

_Bon Dieu, je crois qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là._

-Bravo Monsieur Wesley ! Vous avez un bon troisième œil.

_Ça ne me dit pas où est ma bouteille de Whisky tout ça..._


	16. L'information

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

Traduction 16 : L'information.

-J'ai dû mal entendre...

_Attends cinq seconde... il a dit QUOI ?!_

-En fait... je...

_Au secours ! Papa ! Maman ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !_

-Tu... ?

_Je ne vais pas le tuer... Je ne vais pas le tuer..._

-Jesorsavectasoeur...

_Je ne suis pas mort... enfin, pas tout de suite._

-QUOI ?!

_JE VAIS LE TUER ! TRÈS, TRÈS, TRÈS, TRÈS LENTEMENT, MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !_

-Je... j'ai des devoirs à faire, salut !

_Sauve qui peut !_

-ATTENDS UN PEU !

_COURS, POTTER, COURS !_


	17. L'entrainement

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

_Traduction 17 : L'entrainement._

-Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué.

_Mouahahahahahah !_

-Tout est dans le mouvement.

_T'es vraiment pas doué._

-On reprend. Un... Deux... Trois...

_Soleil ! Mais non, t'y arrivera jamais !_

-Tu fais de gros progrès.

_Tu n'écrases presque plus les pieds de ta partenaire ! Tu ne seras jamais près pour le bal mon pauvre vieux !_

* * *

**_Je crois que tout est dit dans cet OS, au prochain chapitre !_**


	18. Les potions, Acte II

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

**Traduction 18 : Les potions, acte II.**

-Après du met des ailes de fées.

_M'ennnnuie !_

-Mmmm...

_Pourquoi ce n'est jamais moi qui lit ?_

-Après c'est... tu dois touiller pendant cinq minutes.

_Travaille esclave._

-Mmmm...

_C'est nettement plus marrant quand c'est Maeve qui fait la potion._

-Ça ne fait que deux minutes.

_Pourquoi Rogue m'a-t-il interdit de m'approcher du chaudron ? Moi je m'ennuie._

-Maeve ? On échange nos places.

_Trois rats qu'elle explose la potion en deux minutes._

* * *

_**Vous allez rire, mais j'étais sure d'avoir posté cette traduction il y a deux semaines...**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

_*** S'enfuit en courant ***_


	19. Le réveil, Acte II

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

**Traduction 19 : Le réveil, Acte II.**

-...

_Pas un bruit, surtout pas un bruit._

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_Surprise..._

-R... rien du tout !

_Pitié ! Ne fais plus attention à moi !_

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Sirius ! D'habitude, lorsque tu vas pisser, tu allumes la lumière, du fait du bruit, tu pètes, tu claques les portes.

_Dis-moi tout !_

-Je... je voulais juste manger la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat.

_Pitié, ne me tue Mumus... pitié !_

* * *

_**Si vous avez une idée de traduction que je n'ai pas faite, je suis preneuse.**_

_**A la revoilure !**_


	20. L'accident

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_Les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 20 : L'accident.

-Vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait Miss Bond ?

_Hahahahaha ! J'ai dû mal à ne pas rire !_

-Votre maladresse légendaire à bien faillit provoquer une catastrophe.

_Catastrophe, c'est vite dit. Moi, j'appelle ça un coup de génie._

-Vous savez que vos potions finisses toutes par exploser.

_Ça met de l'ambiance._

-Je suis vraiment désolée des problèmes que j'ai causé.

_Pas du tout._

-Je vous promets que je ferais vraiment attention la prochaine fois.

_Ou pas. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de popularité depuis que mon chaudron a explosé à la figure de Rogue._

* * *

**_Comme je n'ai plus d'idées pour la suite, j'arrête cette fiction. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux revenir avec de nouveaux chapitres à tout moment._**


End file.
